Brothers
by Pongo0614
Summary: "See the problem is, I am promised to your brother but I believe he loves another. But that isn't even the start of it. I believe the person he loves is the person that is promised to you. And I know that I would rather be with you than him. So do you think we could swap?" Medieval Space AU
1. The Brothers

_*Waves* Hi, me again. *Rubs back of neck*_

 _I am so sorry that this is so much later than I said it would be. Technically, I was meant to put the 29th August on my last story but for some reason, I had put the wrong date. And then worked happened. Someone was off and I covered shifts for him and I have worked so much that I just didn't have the time to write and basically, I have only had about 6 days where I could be really productive and get stuff done but I didn't._

 _But hopefully, I am back on track(ish) and I hope that you will enjoy this story._

 _Please blame this on my love for Game of Thrones and my rewatch of Merlin. And the one line in the summary._

 _On with the first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Brothers**

Clara knew why she was making an effort but at the same time, she did wonder what the point was. She stared at herself in the mirror, wondering whether it seemed like she had made too much of an effort or not.

From before she could remember, she had been promised to one of the Lords of Gallifrey. Her father had contributed to the war effort and in return was told that once she had reached the martial age, she would meet her future husband and marry him. She knew that by the end of the month, she would be married to a man that she had heard about but never seen.

The Lords of Gallifrey were known for their bravery during the long war. It started before she was born and was raging for most of her life. They were the ones that led the troops into battle and tried to bring as many of them home as they could. They were the heroes of the war but they were rarely seen. After the war, they shied away from all the publicity.

Clara couldn't really blame them. She only knew of the horrors of the war from Danny, her secret ex-boyfriend. He had wanted to fight, something that Clara hadn't wanted him to do. He came back, shaken from what had happened. She had never once tried to understand what he went through. She didn't think that he would want her to.

She sighed as she looked at herself one last time. She was excited. She was finally going to meet the man that she had been promised.

But there was also a part of her that wanted to rebel against it. It was an arranged marriage. Who still had arranged marriages?

* * *

John the Twelfth of Gallifrey sat in the compartment on the passenger coach as the train made its way to wherever they were going, muttering under his breath that he didn't understand why he had to come while trying to get his guitar in tune.

"You know why you are here." John the Tenth, Ten, said. "You are here as moral support of your brother."

"It would make more sense if said brother was actually with us, wouldn't it?"

"You know what he is like."

Twelve turned to his brother. "He is going to meet the one that he was promised and we are here as support. If he doesn't get on at the next station, we are going to have to meet them. And you are going to give the excuse as to why he isn't here. I am not." He huffed. "I don't even know why he was promised to her in the first place."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Please tell me that you are joking."

"No Twelve, what do you mean by you don't understand why Eleven was promised to her in the first place?"

"Really? You do know the planet that we are going to."

"Please don't say what I think you are going to say."

"The people on that planet are descendants of Earth. They are Earthlings. They have no longer life span from when they left Earth. She is going to have a short life span compared to our dear brother. And you know how he gets attached to people."

"Please do go on." Ten said sarcastically. "Please carry on insulting my wife."

"Not my fault that you and him seem to have an obsession with Earth." Twelve muttered.

"Anyway, you should be more sympathetic towards him. I mean, he too doesn't want an arranged marriage to someone that he has never meet or even heard of." Ten said, ignoring him.

"Don't remind me." Twelve grumbled.

"I thought you liked her."

Twelve turned his attention back to his guitar.

"You do like her, don't you?" Ten asked.

"I do." Twelve said.

"Then what is the problem?"

"I get the impression that she doesn't like me."

"Why?"

Twelve looked over at his brother. "Because whenever I try and be with her and impress her, she always seems to have someone else on her mind or that she is chatting to. If she liked me, she would spend the time getting to know me instead of someone else. It is too late for us now. The Council have agreed that our match is sealed. I don't want my brother making the same mistake I am seemingly making."

He turned back to his guitar before he started to play a melody. He had been writing it for his fiancée but something was telling him that it might not end up being for her. She probably wouldn't sit there and listen to him play it anyway. She would prefer someone else's company rather than his.

He would give it a chance if she would.

But he was on a train, heading towards some planet, to help out his absent brother win over his fiancée. He could lie to himself and say that he wasn't interested in what could happen. He was interested. Because unlike his brothers, he had heard of Clara Oswald.

It was only a brief meeting. She had been focused on a certain Danny Pink, who had been under his command. He was the one to tell her what had happened to him and how they had treated Danny. He had just watched her as she stroked his forehead, tears rushing down her cheeks as she told him how much she had missed him and how he wasn't to scare her like that again.

She was small and beautiful and had given a number of the guards a hard time as they tried to keep her away from the chaos that the war had caused.

But now they lived in safer, happier times.

Twelve smiled to himself as he came to the realisation that the reason he agreed to come along with his brothers wasn't to get away from the fact that his fiancée wasn't interested. He came along because he wanted to meet the fiery young woman who had stormed through his army camp again.


	2. The Meeting

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Now for the second._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Meeting**

Twelve picked up his suitcase and guitar case as the train pulled away from the station. He wasn't in a better mood as they were still missing their brother.

"What is this going to look like?" Twelve said. "Our bloody brother is going to make us look like a fool. It is going to look like he sent his brothers to do his job for him. He better show up soon or I swear to god, I am going to be the one to string him up."

"He might already be here." Ten suggested.

"Really? You think that he is already here?"

"He might be."

"If he was going to where he had planned to go, he needed to be on that train. Before us." Twelve argued.

"You know, you are sounding as bad as the council now."

"One of us has to."

"Says you. You ran off and explored the universe. He is just doing what you did."

"I always wanted to run off and see the universe. I just didn't suddenly decide to do it when our arranged marriages were mentioned. He is trying to run away from it and unfortunately for him, it isn't going to go away."

"The war changed you." Ten said.

Twelve stopped and turned to him. "War does that." He stated.

"Not like the change you have gone through."

"No, you just play harsh in war and then can seemingly forget about it. Eleven is just as bad as you. To you two, it is like it never happened. It happened to me. I know what I did and that I had to do it. I accept that I had to do it. I can't just forget it."

"Don't have a go at me just because Eleven has annoyed you." Ten said.

All Twelve wanted to do was turn back to go back to the station and get on the next train to anywhere. He didn't want to be here, not really. He had turned around to just that when the man shouted to them.

"I am sorry to bother you, but are you the Lords of Gallifrey?"

Twelve groaned. He wasn't going to get out of it now.

"Yes, we are." Ten said.

"My Lords, I would like to formally welcome to Endor. My name is Eanlac and I have been given the duty of transporting you to the Blackpool Manor so that you can meet with Lord David and Lady Clara."

He turned around to see the man standing there. Twelve knew exactly what race he was as soon as he saw him. The wings gave him away as they poked over the top of his shoulders. The man was humanoid in shape but his skin was furry like he was a bat.

"You are a Gaalian." He said.

"Yes my Lord, I am."

"You are a long way from home."

"Yes my Lord, I am. I hear that the war didn't leave much of home. I was grateful that I made it to Endor when I did."

"Of course."

"Please, my Lords, follow me."

Twelve stayed standing there for a moment and only started to move when Ten looked over his shoulder and gestured him to come with his head.

"You are making up the excuse." Twelve said.

* * *

Clara hurried into the hall as soon as she could. She had seen the carriage arrive. She had been watched the driveway as soon as Eanlac left earlier. She reminded herself that she wasn't meant to look as happy as she was about this all. After all, she did want to rebel against the arranged marriage. They weren't in a Jane Austin novel now.

Her father had told her earlier which one had been promised to her. Lord John, the Eleventh, of Gallifrey. She wondered why he was the Eleventh. Surely they could come up with more imaginative names other than John. She had an idea which brother that was and she knew that when she saw him that she would know which one he was.

"Father." She said as she stood next to him.

"You took your time." He said.

"Sorry, I was in my room."

"It wouldn't have looked right if you had walked in late."

She turned to look at him. She knew that he was only saying all of this because of her stepmother sitting next to him. He gave her a smile and she knew that everything was alright between them.

Only a moment later, the doors opened and two men entered with Eanlac. Clara could feel her brow creased as she realised that neither of these two men was what she imagined. She thought that she recognized the older one but couldn't remember where from.

"My Lord, may I introduce ..." Eanlac started.

"I am Lord John, the Tenth, of Gallifrey." The younger of the two men said. "But I am known as Ten."

"And I am Lord John, the Twelfth, of Gallifrey. Or Twelve for short." The older gentleman said.

Clara thought it was weird that the younger one was the Tenth of his name. Then it hit her.

"Where is John the Eleventh then?" She found herself saying before she had really thought about it.

"Clara." Her stepmother said.

"He is..." Ten started.

She could tell he was a little unsure about how to continue. She watched as Twelve rolled his eyes before turning to them.

"We believe that he has got lost on the way. He didn't leave with us as he… was elsewhere… on important business. He was meant to meet us on the train but failed to. He does do that sometimes."

"Have we met before?" She asked. She knew that she knew that Scottish voice from somewhere.

"Of sorts. I was the one to tell you of Sergeant Danny Pink's injuries. I must admit for someone of your height, you can half walk fast."

"Did you struggle to keep up?"

"Not me, but some of my men did."

At that point, her father took over. Clara had taken two things out of her meeting with the Lords of Gallifrey. The first one that she was disappointed that John the Eleventh didn't show up. Secondly, that John the Twelfth was an intriguing person and she wanted to know more about him.


	3. The Eleventh

_Thank you for the reviews. Glad you are enjoying it._

 _Was meant to have posted this earlier but I didn't for some reason._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Eleventh**

He thought that he might get away with it as he walked down the darkened halls of the Oswald manor on Endor. He walked down the middle of the corridor, with some hope that he wouldn't trip over his feet and knock something over. He picked up the bottom of the monk's cloak that he was wearing as he walked, feeling like he might trip over it.

He knew which room he was meant to go to. His brother had managed to get him a message to him about the room that he was staying in. The older brother, Ten. He would hate to think what Twelve thought of him at the moment. He was probably annoyed with him. Trying to act like their dad. Just because he was technically older than them, doesn't make him the boss.

John, the Eleventh, moved from the middle of the corridor to look at the room on his left. He hoped that he had found Ten's room but silently closed the door when he found it empty. Thinking that it could be the next one, he quickly jogged around it and accidentally caught his elbow on one of the ornaments on the table, sending it crashing to the floor.

He quickly picked it up and put it back on the table while the door behind him opened up. Once it was back on the table, he was dragged into the room and met with Ten's face.

"So this is the right room," Eleven said.

"What the hell are you doing? Where the hell have you been? What the hell are you wearing?"

"I accidentally caught that."

"Were you trying to wake Twelve? He is mad at you."

"Well, I just got distracted."

"Distracted?" Ten sighed. "Eleven, this can't go on any longer."

"I know just …" Eleven said, trialling off.

"Look you better have a good story. Not only to tell Twelve but to also tell Clara and her father. She looked disappointed that you weren't there."

"Don't worry. I have a great story."

* * *

Eleven smiled widely as he entered the dining room to join them for breakfast. Twelve shot him a glare as soon as he saw him. He stopped at the end of the table.

"My Lord, I am John, the Eleventh of Gallifrey. Eleven for short. I must apologise for my absence yesterday. Something unexpected happened." Eleven said.

"I think we are glad that you are here now, my Lord," Dave said, gesturing him to take his place.

"What happened then?" Clara asked as soon as he had sat down.

"Sorry?"

"You said something unexpected happened. What happened?"

Eleven could see Twelve smile out of the corner of his eye.

"I was with a group of monks and we were stopping this … thing from happening. Anyway, to cut a long story short, I ended up getting so involved that I think I may have accidentally joined their brotherhood. There was something about being cleansed by beheading. That was when I was out of there. I mean you wouldn't like me headless and I have a pretty good brain that I like and put to good use."

Twelve stared at his brother, willing him to shut up. He felt like he was just digging himself into a bigger hole. His eyes flicked to Clara to see that she was smiling at him, obviously not believing a word of what was falling out of his brother's mouth. He rolled his eyes at her and smiled when she tried to hide her laughter.

"Ah no, I remember now, we were in search of a lost baby," Eleven said.

* * *

Eleven waited for Clara to finish talking to her father after breakfast. He felt like he had to say something more to her. He had missed the looks over to Twelve and something told him that something happened when they meet yesterday. He would ask Ten about it later.

"Lady Clara." He said as she left the dining room.

"John, the Eleventh. I am glad you could finally join us."

"I was always going to join you. Just didn't expect to be so late."

"Well, you make yourself out to be quite the hero," Clara said before she started walking.

"But that doesn't impress my bride-to-be."

"I would have preferred it if you were prompt. My mother used to say that being on time was late. She told me that you should always aim to be ten minutes early."

"I find that with parties, the later you get there, the better. You don't want to be first to the party."

She turned to him. "Well someone has to be first."

Eleven stopped and allowed her to take a few steps to get ahead of him. He took a deep breath before he took a couple of long strides and caught up with her.

"I didn't mean to offend you. We might be called Time Lords but we are all rubbish with time."

He smiled when he saw her lips start to curl into a smile.

"I accept your apology." She said as she turned to him. "But you have a lot of making up to do. I have a few things to do this morning but this afternoon, I will show you the grounds. I would like to get to know you, Eleven before we marry. Or are you going to be late to that as well?"

"I would be a fool to be late."

He stopped walking again and allowed her to walk to wherever she was going on her own. He smiled as he realised that he still had a chance to impress her. Their first meeting wasn't a hit, as he was late, but there was something about Lady Clara Oswald that made him want to get to know her. He would just have to work some of his magic on her.

He clapped his hands together before he spun on his heel, with the plan of heading to his room to change and wait for Clara. He flipped his wrist to look at his watch as it buzzed. He looked down at the message on it. He shouldn't really go but Clara was going to be a while. He could be there and back and she wouldn't even notice that he was gone. Well, that was the plan anyway.


	4. The Walk

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Walk**

Clara knew that she could have easily taken Eleven on the walk earlier but part of her wanted to make him wait. She was still annoyed with him that he had turned up late, even with his story. Part of her wanted to make him wait for her as she had waited for him.

She knew that she was going marry him whatever but she still wanted to get to know him. There was no denying that he wasn't a handsome man. Just there was something about him that made her think that he would have some good stories to tell and she wanted to hear them.

She knocked on the door and waited a few moments before she opened the door.

"Eleven?" She said into the empty room.

After a few moments of silence, she realised that he wasn't there. She popped next door and asked Ten whether he had seen him, to which he said that he hadn't seen him since breakfast.

Clara huffed in frustration as she realised that he had probably disappeared. She was angry now. She had said that they would spend some time together. How is she meant to get to know him if he disappears?

"Who has ruffled your feathers?"

She looked up to see Twelve walking in the opposite direction. She stopped as they met.

"Your brother. Have you seen him?"

"Eleven." He grumbled. "I will be having a word with him when he gets back. The idiot. Not making any excuses for him. Believe me, I would be the last person to make excuses for him. But he does get restless. I hoped that with the stern warning from the council he might just … sit still."

Then Clara had a thought.

"I was, or had, offered to show him the grounds so that we could get to know each other. If you don't have anything better to do, I would like to extent that offer to you."

"I am not the best of company."

"I will be the judge of that."

She smiled as he did.

"Then lead the way." Twelve said.

* * *

They made little conversation as they made their way towards the gardens but Clara was a little uncertain about what to ask him. She wanted to get to know John, the Twelfth, but it was for different reasons as to why she wanted to get to know John, the Eleventh. He was going to be her brother-in-law in time.

"Why are all three of you named John?" She asked.

"It is not just us three. All our brothers are called John. It is why we got with which John we are. We go from One to Twelve at the moment."

"At the moment?"

"We aren't traditional in our ways that we sort of … reproduce." He said.

"I heard about the weaves but I thought that they were only a myth."

"No, they are real. John, the Thirteenth, is being … born, constructed, I don't even know what to call it, as we speak."

"So another brother?"

"Or sister?"

"Well, you would have to think of another name if it is a sister."

"The council has already decided that he or she will be John, the Thirteenth of Gallifrey."

"But she is a girl. John is typically a boys name."

"She will more than likely be known as Thirteen."

"Unlucky them," Clara said.

"Just because you Earthlings have something about the number 13 being unlucky or something like that, doesn't mean every civilisation feels the same. For all you know, 13 could be a lucky number of us. Technically, I should be John, the Thirteenth."

"Why?" She asked out of curiosity.

He sighed. "In the war, we saw many bad things happen. One of my brothers, technically John, the Ninth, did something that was against the councils' wishes. He saved many lives that day but also lost key territory. He was basically disowned. This was in the early stages of the war, before Nine, Ten, Eleven and myself were … born."

"So how come you are the older looking on but the Twelfth?" She said before really thinking about it. "Not to sound rude or anything."

He laughed.

"Do you get that a lot then?" Clara asked.

"A lot. Most people think that I am actually John the Ninth when I say that I fought in the war. Just because of how much older I look. Luck of the draw really. I just had a face that aged quicker than my brothers. Plus I managed to get away for a bit before I was told that I had to join the war effort."

"Where did you travel to?"

"Just here and there. I wanted to see the beauty of the universe before it was obliterated by war. So my older face is due to a bit of time travelling. I am the younger, older brother."

"The younger, older brother." She repeated before letting out a giggle. "I guess it is what time travel does to you. I wouldn't know. I haven't left Endor."

Twelve smiled at her. "The perks of being the younger, older brother is that I am the wiser and more level-headed one of them. Both Ten and Eleven act on impulse. They would just run into danger if it was nothing more than a game. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy a little excitement but not what they have in mind."

"Maybe when I am married to your brother, I will join him on one of his adventures. See the universe for myself."

Twelve turned to her and she turned to him.

"You still want to marry my brother?"

"I have been promised to him. Can I back out of it?"

"No, because I would probably be backing out of my arranged marriage if it was possible."

She didn't know why her stomach dropped when he said about his arranged marriage. "The council?"

"The council." He repeated.

Clara smiled down at the ground as she suddenly felt nervous around him. She didn't know why but it was just the way he was looking at her. No one had looked at her like that before. Not even Danny.

Maybe she would get to know the mysterious John the Twelfth more.


	5. The Potential Wife

_Thak you for the reviews._

 _So where has Eleven got to?_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Potential Wife**

His annoyance at his brother soon turned to surprise as he realised who was on his arm. He stopped in the middle of the hall and quickly turned around. He hoped that they were too deep in conversation to notice him. The good day that he had with Clara wasn't going to be ruined by his brother and his fiancée.

"Hey, Twelve." Eleven shouted.

Twelve growled quietly to himself. Now he had done it. Not only had they seen him, but he now had to talk to them, his annoying brother and the fiancée that doesn't want to be with him. He couldn't think of a worst situation to be in.

He spun back on his heel and walked towards them.

"Clara isn't happy with you." He stated.

"I thought I was going to be back in time. But look who I ran into."

"Hello, Twelve." River said.

"River." He said before turning his attention back to his brother. "She was looking for you. She seemed quite upset that you had gone. You better come up with a good reason why you went because I am not going to cover for you again."

"Why? What did you say?"

"I told her that you get restless. Now grow up and spend time with your fiancée."

"I will," Eleven said as he left.

"Make it up to her, you idiot." Twelve shouted after him.

"Nothing to say to me."

Twelve sighed. "I was going to ask you what you are doing here."

"I meet Eleven just after I had finished this archaeology dig that I was on."

"How did it go? Find anything exciting?" Twelve asked.

"I asked where you were because you weren't on Gallifrey." River said, continuing as if he had never said anything. "He told me where you were and said that he would take me to you. He said he was going to the same way."

"I did tell you that I was come to Endor, as support for my brother."

"Did you? I must not have been listening at that point. I know that you don't listen to everything that I say." She gave him a smile before walking past him. "So am I staying with you or do I have to ask for my own room?"

"I always listen to you," Twelve said sadly before walking quickly to catch up with her.

* * *

Dinner hadn't been a public event, which Clara was very happy about. Eleven had come to her and apologised for disappearing on her. They had sat in her room and eaten and talked. It was quite nice and it actually gave her the chance to have more than five minutes with him, and just him.

There was also the fact that she wasn't sure that she wanted to see Twelve again so soon. Even though he had said that he wouldn't be good company, Clara hadn't wanted their walk to end. He had told her stories of his travels and it made her want to get off of Endor even more. She didn't just hope that Eleven took her on his adventures now, she would demand it.

She held onto his arm loosely as they walked towards one of the living rooms for a drink. It had been her father's idea, instead of having dinner together. She was sure it was a good idea. She would like to have a chat with Ten and thought that this would be the perfect opportunity.

She was surprised to see the woman who was talking with Ten and Twelve, well she was more talking to Ten. Twelve looked like he was just standing there, listening to what they had to say.

"There you are. I thought it was drinks at 8." Ten said as he turned to them.

"We got talking," Eleven said. "Clara, may I introduce River Song."

River smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

"She is promised to Twelve," Eleven explained.

Clara didn't know why she felt upset about Twelve being promised to River. He had already mentioned earlier that he would back out of his arranged marriage. She had a feeling why but she wanted to test her theory. Plus she had been promised to Eleven. She had her Lord of Gallifrey.

"Nice to meet you too." She said with a smile.

Clara excused herself as she went over to speak to her father. She made sure that while she spoke to him, she sat watching them. As Ten and Eleven went into their own conversation, she could see that Twelve was trying to make conversation with her. She watched him as he spun the drink in his hand before he downed it in one. She watched as River joined into the conversation with Ten and Eleven, leaving Twelve on the edges of their group. She watched Twelve as he placed down his glass and walked around the outside of the room to leave.

"Excuse me, father."

She went into a small jog as she tried to catch up with him. "John." She called out to him as she resumed to a quick walk.

She was grateful that he did stop and turn towards her.

"Clara, go back to the others. I am not going to be great company."

"I enjoyed your company earlier. There is something more magically about the gardens at night, under the light of the two moons."

"Just like home." Twelve muttered. "No, I will be worse company now. Anyway, the one you were promised is in there. You should be getting to know him."

Clara couldn't get another word out before he started walking again. She did consider calling out to him again but thought better of it. Part of her wondered whether she should be fighting this a little more. It did seem like she was just going to accept it whatever.

Or maybe the reason behind what she was feeling just because she had learnt more about John, the Twelfth, than John, the Eleventh.


	6. The Feeling

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Feeling**

Clara had this feeling and she hoped that it was the right feeling to have.

She felt like Eleven wasn't all for this agreement. Or maybe he was just not as much as she was. She felt she was the one who was starting everything, asking whether he wanted to go on walks or to have drinks or to just be with him. She knew that they were her guest but they were only their guest because of this agreement. This was the time that they were meant to be getting to know each other.

She also had this feeling like that he might like someone else. He had been spending a lot more time with her but his mind always seemed elsewhere. She suspected that River had something to do with it. He just always seemed really flirty around her but not with her. Obviously, he did flirt with her, but not on the same level as he did with River. She felt sorry for Twelve.

Her lips curled up at the thought of the older young brother. That statement made her smile even more. She loved how he called himself that.

Part of her knew that Twelve was starting to see that his arranged marriage with River wasn't going to work. Clara had shown more interest in him that she had done and she couldn't understand why River wasn't more interested in him.

Twelve was smart and handsome. He had some really good stories and she really enjoyed his company. She would happy just walk by his side and listen to him as he rambled on in his Scottish voice, telling her about whatever planet took his fancy in that moment of time. There was just something about him that made him interesting. Clara would gladly spend her time with him instead of Eleven.

She groaned as she realised what it meant. It meant that she was falling for Twelve. She shouldn't be falling for Twelve. She should be falling for Eleven. She cursed herself. She wanted to know about the mysterious John the Twelfth so much that she had gone and fallen for him.

This wasn't how it was meant to be.

The moment her father had told her about the arrangement, she had planned how she would do all this. She would meet her future husband, get to know him and then fall hopelessly and deeply in love with him so that the fact that it didn't matter that it was an arranged marriage. She would come to love her betrothed.

She was not meant to fall for his younger, older brother.

* * *

Twelve had this feeling. The problem with said feeling was that it wasn't the right one to have.

He knew River wasn't interested. The more time they spend around each other, the more obvious it became. Which came to the start of his bad feeling.

He felt and believed that River had more of an interest in his brother, Eleven.

They didn't just happen to meet. They meet up and then Eleven invited River to Endor. She has been his travelling partner. It was a cover story that she had asked for him. She didn't care for him. She just wanted an excuse to be with his brother.

If that was the case, then it wasn't fair on Clara.

Especially if Eleven like River back.

For Clara's sake, he hoped that Eleven didn't. She seemed to really like his brother for some reason. Two people had seen passed his childish persona to see the person he actually was. Nobody had seen who he really was.

He allowed himself a small smile as he thought about Clara.

Although his last statement might not be eternally true. He didn't know what to make of Clara wanting to spend time with him. He noticed her smiles as he rambled on about something or other. It was like she was enjoying his company. No one enjoyed his company. His brothers put up with him. They didn't actually like him. He knew that.

But Clara was different. It was like she wanted to hear what he had to say.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Clara like that. She should be spending the time with Eleven, getting to know him. She shouldn't be spending the time with him.

Something had to change. He couldn't think of Clara like that. She wasn't his.

* * *

"John the Twelfth."

Twelve spun on his heel to face her. She quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"You know, no one actually calls me that. I am Twelve. That is my name."

"I like John. I know what you are going to say, about Earthlings and all that, but Twelve is a number, not a name. I would like to call you by a name. So sorry for calling you by a name, even though I have to add the Twelfth because of your council."

He knew that he shouldn't but he held out his arm to her as they continued their journey to dinner.

"I went by Basil for a while." He said.

"Basil!?"

"What's wrong with Basil?"

Clara giggled. "Nothing. If you are a dog."

"It is an actual name."

"Maybe I have just heard too many dogs called it."

"All I am saying is, if you want a name other than Twelve, Basil is one. John has always been the oldest brother's name. We have all had to come up with different names for ourselves. The council tries to discourage us from doing so. That is why we go by which John we are."

"Then Basil it is," Clara said.

"Or Doctor Disco."

With that, she burst out laughing and Twelve couldn't help himself but laugh along with her. He knew that it would be a moment that would stay with him forever but he knew that it was a moment that they shouldn't have had.

She wasn't his and he wasn't hers.


	7. The Trip

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _I need either more time in a day or more days in a week or just to work less. At the moment, the first two seem more plausible._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Trip**

The sun shone into the room, slowly increasing the temperature. Clara looked up from her book to look at the others in the room. Ten and Eleven were engaged in a game of chess while River watched. Twelve was sitting on the same side of the room as her, his nose deep in a book.

She let go over the cover and allowed the book to close, keeping her right thumb on the page that she was on. She turned and looked out of the window. It was a pleasant autumn day. It wasn't going to be a hot day but it would be warm. A perfect day for a ride, or a picnic, or whatever excuse they could come up with to get out of the house.

"Maybe I should show you more of the area." She announced. "I know all the best places after years of exploring. Actually, I know the exact place where it would be beautiful for a picnic."

"A picnic?" Twelve said.

She turned to him. "Yeah, a picnic."

"It's autumn. Isn't it going to be cold?"

"Bring a coat then." She giggled. "Anyone would think that you are trying to come up with an excuse."

"I am up for it," Eleven said. Both Ten and River agreed with him.

She watched Twelve as he wriggled in his seat. She knew he was trying to come up with an excuse. Actually, she knew that she could guess the next words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"I would be better staying here. I wouldn't ..."

"Be good company." Clara finished for him. "John, Twelve, I have told you, I will be the judge of that. Anyway, I think that you would fully appreciate the place I want to show you."

She really wondered what his brothers and friends had said to him to make him so self-conscious. She knew he was a confident man. Danny had spoken about how confidently he gave out orders or how he knew exactly what needed to be done. Clara could remember how he carefully told her about his injuries.

"I promise you it won't be a waste of time."

* * *

Clara runs up to catch up with Twelve as he starts to walk away from the group. She didn't like it when he just walked off by himself, and as their host, she felt like it was her responsibility to make sure that he joined in and wasn't alone. He didn't come all this way to be by himself.

"Is my brother boring you?" Twelve said as she caught up with him.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you wouldn't be with me if he wasn't."

Clara giggled. "Basil, really. I am your host and future sister-in-law. No, your brother isn't boring me but I just wanted to keep you company. I don't like seeing you on your own. I want to include you, whether you like it or not."

"I am not the best company."

"I think that your company is more than adequate. In fact, I rather enjoy your company."

"Oh, Clara Oswald." He said, giving her a smile. "My brother doesn't deserve you."

"What makes you say that?"

He gave her a look before he turned back, looking ahead of him. "Nothing."

"If it is any consolation, he still has a lot of making up to do."

"Glad to hear."

"I am sure you can put a word in for me."

"Or we could just keep spending more time together and hopes he gets jealous."

"You know that isn't a bad idea."

They both turned to each other at the same time, smiling widely.

"Basil, I do mean it when I say I enjoy your company."

His smile only grew.

"What?" Clara said.

"I thought that Basil was a dog's name."

"It is what you asked me to call you. I don't care what your council or culture says, I want to call you by a name. It just seems more personal."

"More personal?"

"You seemed shocked."

Twelve sighed. "I am just not used to it, that's all."

"Honestly, you are different from the man that Danny painted you as."

"In what way?"

Clara looked at him, wondering whether he knew but wanted someone else to notice it as well.

"I do remember our first meeting. I just never saw the man that was trying to keep up with me as I tried to find Danny. I remember how you were. I remember how you carefully told me what had happened and what you had to do to save his life. If anything, I remember you being confident. Danny told me stories. Never about things that happened, more of the stuff that happened off of the field. He told me that he hated you, absolutely despised you. I used to get letters home about it. But when he was home, he found a way to admire you."

"And?"

She smiled at him. "You might still be that brave man underneath it all, but you are not nearly as confident as I remember you being. Basil, you controlled an army. You lead men into war. Part of me would think that you wouldn't care if you were being bad company or not. You are, technically, a hero. A war hero."

"And you wondered why I said that my brother doesn't deserve you."

* * *

Eleven sighed heavily as he watched Twelve and Clara walk off. Part of him was upset that she chose to run off with him rather than staying with them. His brother was being a right grump at the moment. He saw Ten notice out of the corner of his eye.

"You want to be careful. You might lose Clara." Ten said.

Eleven turned to him before looking at River. "That might not be a bad thing."

"The council wouldn't agree."

"Stuff the council." River said.

"I know," Eleven said, slightly ignoring her.

"And it isn't fair on Clara." Ten said to Eleven. "Or Twelve." He said to River.

"I know." Eleven repeated.


	8. The Realisation

_Hi, me again. And actually with a chapter._

 _I don't know how this is going to work out. I had an interview a couple of weeks ago and I am still waiting to hear how it went. If I do get that job, then I will have more time. In the meantime, I am just going to try my best to get this story out to you, even if it means just posting when I finish writing the chapter. At the moment, I am hoping for once a week. I don't want to do this but I also feel like I need to finish this story. We will see how things go._

 _Please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Realisation**

Ten realised that there was a problem. And it all started and ended with River Song.

She was not the problem at all. It was more which brother she had managed to click with. When she was brought to Gallifrey, to be introduced to Twelve, Ten had noticed straight away the looks between Eleven and River and the way that they would distance themselves while around Twelve. It was when they were alone, or at least thought they were alone. Ten was shocked but also wasn't shocked when he caught them, lip-locked.

From Eleven, he had found out about most of the details. They had met during one of his trips and he had liked her so much that he asked her to travel with him. She had agreed but only one trip. From then, they kept meeting up and she had told him about her arranged marriage, which led to Eleven to tell her about his and suggested that they should just elope.

Ten was actually glad that they hadn't eloped. He would hate to think what the council would have done if they had.

He had told Eleven that he shouldn't have allowed it to get to that stage and that he should put an end to it as soon as possible but Eleven just called him a hypocrite.

He knew that it was the only reason that River was not interested in Twelve and he knew that Twelve was trying his hardest to make a good impression on River.

Ten knew his brother well. He knew that he wasn't the easiest person to get along with. He was once, but not since the war and definitely not now. He knows that Twelve is fighting this arranged marriage, saying that he would be better off alone. Before the war, Ten would have agreed with him, but not now. He wondered whether his colder exterior was due to the fact that he wanted someone to notice he wasn't okay. War changes people. He had already made it known to Ten that he wasn't coping well.

Which brings him to Clara. Ten wondered whether Clara had noticed and that was why she continuously tried to include him or at least spent the most time talking to Twelve. She had certainly made an impression on his brothers. On Twelve in particular. He hadn't seen his brother smile so much since the war.

And Ten knew that Eleven was trying to fight his arranged marriage, because of River.

Ten sighed loudly. He had come to the realisation that both his brothers were more interest in each other's betrothed rather than their own. The council was not going to be happy.

* * *

Ten smiled as his watch buzzed and walked over to his bag to retrieve his laptop. He sat back down on his bed before he opened it up and turned it on. As soon as the notification came up, he accepted the call from his wife. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as her face showed up on the screen.

" _You look happy,"_ Rose said.

"I am seeing you. It has been too long."

" _Come home then. I miss you terribly."_

"I want to."

" _But the council."_

"Rose… I actually need you here. Everything is a mess."

" _What has Eleven done now?"_

"It's not really that. I have just realised, in the few days that we have been here, that my brothers are in a bigger mess than I was in."

" _So what has Eleven done now?"_

Ten smiled. "You know the thing that Eleven has with River."

" _Yeah. Does Twelve know?"_

"No, but the same is happening with Twelve, and I don't think he means to do it."

" _Wait, explain."_

"So Eleven was late to meet with Clara and her father and Twelve ended up making the excuse for him. Eleven then arrived in the middle of the night and apologised in the morning. Clara offered to show him around the gardens so that they could get to know each other. In that time that Clara was making Eleven wait, Eleven had got a message from River and had gone to meet her with the intention of being back to have that walk with Clara."

" _I guess he wasn't."_

"No. So she asked Twelve instead. They had a nice walk and my brother was actually happy and smiling from it. Then Eleven turned up, with River on his arm. Eleven dinned with Clara that night but then we had drinks and Eleven and I went into a conversation while Clara spoke to her father and because we didn't really include Twelve, he left. Clara ran after him and came back without him, looking a little sad.

"Just everything seems to be pointing towards Twelve becoming more interested in Clara but the council are not going to like that and Twelve is going to have to marry River even though she likes Eleven and Eleven is going to have Clara which he wouldn't mind because he likes Clara but he would rather be with River and I have no idea where Clara is on this but..." Ten took a deep breath. "Everything is a mess."

" _It could only happen to your brothers. Just tell them to do what we did."_

"Elope? The council have only just forgiven me for that. Finally taking my excuse of that we were at war and I didn't know whether I was going to survive it. Although, that doesn't mean that you can come to Gallifrey yet."

" _Are they really still blaming me?"_

"They are I am afraid. Don't worry. Once my brothers are married then I will be allowed to return home and then I will only have to go to Gallifrey once a year."

" _From what you have just told me and have told me before, that could be a while yet. And who will they marry?"_

"At the moment, I don't care. I just want to get home to you."

Ten offered her a sad smile before he asked her about what had happened since he has been away. He loved talking to her but it just made her wish that he could be with her.


	9. The Talk

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So._

 _..._

 _I wish I could be telling you now that I had another job lined up. I wish I could be telling you that I will be having more time to write as I will have more evenings and I will actually have a weekend. I wish I could be telling you that everything is on the way up. But it isn't._

 _Hold tight guys. Hopefully soon._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Talk**

Ten knew one thing. He couldn't let this go on for much longer. He had to be the one to put his brothers back on course. No one else was.

He debated with himself about which brother he should talk too first, opting for Twelve as he was the more level-headed one and the one that he thought would take less offence. The one that would less likely to call him a hypocrite.

"Twelve, could I have a word?"

Twelve stopped strumming and looking up at his brother. "I think I know what you are going to say."

"I know about me and Rose and I might seem like a hypocrite."

"But the council?" Twelve said as he leant his guitar against the window ledge he was sitting on. "I have told you that this suits me fine. River doesn't want to know me. I have thought about it. We will just have to marry to keep the council happy and just live two separate lives, that way I satisfy the council. Or I could keep doing and outright refuse. I don't need her. I don't need anyone."

Ten was slightly taken aback. "What about Clara?"

"What about her?"

"Just, to me, it seems like you are working your charm on Clara because you are struggling with River."

Twelve's forehead creased with confusion, his eyebrows doing most of the talking. "I am not working my charm on Clara."

"Just Clara is Eleven's."

"I know."

"And you are spending a lot of time with her."

"Well, if your brother spent as much time with Clara as he has done with River over the past few days, then there wouldn't be a problem with my supposed charm working on Clara. You do know that the only reason she is spending as much time with me is because she feels sorry for me because of River. And the fact that I spend so much time on my own. She is just taking pity on me."

"You are enjoying her company though."

Twelve looked up at him.

"Because you haven't acted this way for a while." Ten continued. "Twelve, you are happy again. I feel like I have my brother back rather than the mess of a man that was left after the war. Yes, you do need someone. Unfortunately, that person seems to be promised to our brother."

"I know what you are saying. And yes, you are a hypocrite. But a hypocrite that knows what the council is like if I did what you did." Twelve sighed. "I will spend less time with Clara."

Ten could only watch as Twelve picked back up his guitar. He had really hit the nail on the head there. Clara was well suited for Twelve, just not promised to him.

* * *

"I know what you are going to say," Eleven said as soon as Ten stepped into the room.

"Eleven."

"You are a hypocrite."

"I might be a hypocrite but look at how many hoops I have had to jump through just to get the council to recognise my marriage to Rose. I didn't know about the arrangement that they had made when I asked Rose to marry me. You did when you started whatever you are doing with River. It has to stop."

"Does it?"

"You are putting Twelve's arrangement under strain but you are also stopping any progress with your own arrangement. The worst part of all of this is that Twelve is going to be the one that is going to get hurt in the end of this. He will have to marry River, whether he, you or River like it. Whether he knows about you two or not. You are going to end up with Clara."

"Yes, you are a hypocrite. Me and River have something good."

"Are you trying to suggest that Rose and I didn't?"

"No, but you got to marry the person that you wanted to. Clara is lovely and all that but she isn't River."

"These arrangements were made so that we could win the war. We needed them to win. Just remember that." Ten said before he walked off, knowing he wouldn't get his brother to see his way of thinking.

Eleven huffed.

* * *

"What's wrong?" River asked when she met Eleven in their spot.

"Ten. He is being such a hypocrite. I thought he would understand because of what he did. He has said that this has to stop between us because it is putting a strain on Twelve's arrangement and my own. I said we should have eloped."

"Ten does know what he is saying."

"I don't want to marry Clara as much as I want to marry you. I am sure that me and Clara will get along when we are married and are living together and just being together. But she won't be you. She won't be my sexy archaeologist."

River couldn't help but blush at his comment. Not that she wanted him to see it. She thought that him, looking like a lovesick puppy was enough. She didn't need to act the same.

"And I want to marry you as well. Look, we still have time. We can still find a way so we can be together."

"River we should have found one by now."

"You are not giving up now."

"Ten is right. Whether you, me or Twelve liked it or not, you are going to end up marrying Twelve. I will end up marrying Clara. I will have the better marriage. You will just spend your time away from my brother."

"You have given up." She shrieked. "And don't blame Ten."

"If we did it when I first mentioned the idea, I would be able to fix it. I would have said that it was a spur of the moment idea and we eloped. They might have sorted something out about Clara and Twelve. But not now. You have met Twelve and I have met Clara. The agreements are in progress." Eleven huffed. "We now have to go along with it."

He didn't stay to see the look on her face. Ten had been right but it felt like the wrong thing to do. He cursed as he left the one that he loved behind.


	10. The Change

_Sorry, this wasn't up earlier. I wanted to get the next chapter finished before I posted this one but I haven't been able to. Hopefully, I will finish it soon._

 _And hopefully, a few things will change soon._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Change**

There was definitely a change in the atmosphere after Ten's chat with his brothers. He stood at the window and watched as Clara and Eleven walked around the gardens while Twelve and River sat on the patio.

He knew that Eleven and Clara were getting on well. He would agree with the council that they had made the right decision there. They just seemed like they were perfect for each other. Ten smiled as he imagined Clara being as excited for an adventure as Eleven got. He could imagine them exploring every corner of the universe together and having great fun doing so.

On the other hand, he wasn't too sure about River and Twelve. They might be spending more time together but that didn't necessarily calm down Twelve's anxieties over the whole thing. He could understand where his brother was coming from. He needed someone, although he wouldn't admit it. Twelve was scared that he was going to end up alone. And he probably would if he married River.

The Council had sent him to keep the deals on track. He was given clear instructions for Eleven to marry Clara and Twelve to marry River. That was the only way he would be allowed to go back to Rose. He had to make sure that their arrangements went ahead like his didn't.

But, strangely, Ten didn't think that he had actually done the right thing.

It was the little looks between Clara and Twelve when they thought no one else was looking. It was the way that their eyes would meet for the briefest of seconds before they would look away. It was the little smile that they would give each other in that moment. It just reminded him of how he was with Rose.

Clara and Twelve had connected when they shouldn't have. Clara was perfect for his youngest brother. She just wasn't promised to him.

* * *

"You must remind me to show you more of Gallifey when we get back." Twelve said as he admired the gardens.

"I've seen the best bits of Gallifrey. Eleven showed me."

"That is Eleven's opinion. I will definitely have different places to show you."

"I believe that he said that you would have shown me here with each place he took me too."

"Did he now?" He said, trying not sound angry or jealous.

Twelve had been enjoying the time that he was now spending with River but there was something about it that just didn't feel right. It all stemmed from the chat that he had with Ten and his ridiculous idea that something was happening between River and Eleven.

Because it was only after that chat that River had started to make an effort. She had spent only a limited time with Eleven, really only speaking to him if it was necessary. Which he thought was weird. He had actually like the fact that she had got on with his brothers.

"Talking about Eleven, has something happened between you two? Just you used to act like you had known each other for a while and now..."

"And now what?" She snapped.

"And now it seems like you are avoiding each other."

"I thought you would appreciate it. If you want an explanation, you would have to ask your brothers."

Twelve decided to hold his tongue at that point. It just made him wonder if Ten knew something about what was going on or whether he had just said something so it didn't seem like they were making the wrong impression.

Maybe he had just made it all up in his head that something was going on between River and Eleven.

* * *

Clara sighed softly before allowing her eyes to flick over to Twelve and River. Part of her was happy that he was finally spending time with his fiancée but she just couldn't understand why her heart sank when she saw them together. He wasn't promised to her. The man, whose arm she was currently holding onto, was the brother that was promised to her.

"I should really take you there," Eleven said as he finished his story.

"It sounds like a wonderful place."

"It is. I really like the marketplace there. It sells anything."

"We will have to go."

"We will." He said with a small nod of his head.

"You must have a list as long as your arm of places we could visit together."

"Maybe," Eleven said, hesitantly.

Clara turned to him. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Well, some places I go will be dangerous."

"I can look after myself."

"No. I don't doubt that. Just I wouldn't..."

"Is this because I am a descendant of Earth?"

"No. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. By that point, you will be my wife. If you came away from one of my adventures with anything more than a few cuts and bruises, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"But I wouldn't want to be sitting at home, wondering whether you were going to come back from one of your adventures."

"I would always come back."

Clara stopped walking. "No. You don't understand. I have felt that way. I have been told by someone that I loved that they would come back to me and he almost died in the war that your planet led. I waited for him just for it to feel like my heart was being pulled out of my chest when I finally got the news that he had been injured and that was the reason that he hadn't been replying to my letters. I am not doing it with you as well. I am either by your side or not at all."

She knew the look that he was giving her. It was a look of sorry and pity. She knew the first words that would fall off his tongue. The stupid 'I'm sorry'. It never helps anyone else saying it. It wasn't their fault. She couldn't understand why everyone felt the need to say it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said before he looked down, his fringe falling in front of his face. "We will have to work something out then."

She wanted to smile and hope that everything would be okay from then on but something told her that this might not be the end of it. She glanced over at Twelve and River and felt her heart drop again. Something about this wasn't right.


	11. The Lying

_I. Want. To. Get. These. Chapters. Out. To. You. Faster. Trust. Me._

 _Thnk you so much for the reviews though. I will hopefully work out something soon enough._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Lying**

Eleven had enjoyed the time that he had spent with Clara and he knew that he could make it work with her, but that didn't stop him looking over at River at every opportunity that he had or lying awake at night, wondering whether he could make it up to her. There was one thing that Ten was right about it.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that they had been pushed into these agreements. He knew the circumstances that these agreements were made in but it didn't make them right. They weren't in the Regency Period. They weren't in some Jane Austen novel. Arranged marriages weren't a thing. They had learnt from all that. It just wasn't the done things now.

"I have enjoyed the last few days," Clara said, bring him out of his thoughts.

He wanted to call her a lair but he knew better than to do that. He knew that she would rather be with his brother. He hadn't missed the way she looked over at Twelve. But then he had been lying to her as well. He should have done something about this before River met Twelve and he met Clara.

He offered her a smile. "I have enjoyed the last few days as well."

The only problem was he knew that they weren't going to last.

* * *

River knew he was making an effort. She knew he was trying to make this work. She knew that she should be enjoying it. But she also knew about the little glances that he would give Clara. To her, it seemed like there was a way out of this marriage.

She didn't mind that he was making the effort. It was what the council wanted. Eleven was right. They would end up being married and then living separate lives. Twelve was a good man but he wasn't his brother. Eleven was instantly kind and sweet and likeable. Twelve was starting to grow on her but she knew that it would take a while for the man that his brother had told her that he was. By then, they would probably be living their separate lives.

She knew that she should be listening to him but her eyes wondered as she saw the one that she loved, walking the gardens again with the one that was promised to him. She tried to hate Clara. She really wanted to hate her. She was the reason that she couldn't just go off and marry Eleven. But there was something about Clara that just showed off her innocence.

As she watched them, she knew that Clara felt something for Eleven. The wide smile she gave him was one that she had seen her give to Twelve. She was ultimately falling for the one that she should fall for. She still held onto the hope that she might be able to get out of this mess. Eleven might have smiled at Clara, but River knew it wasn't a proper smile.

* * *

Twelve didn't believe in fate. Fate was just something from a book, a story. But he couldn't help to think that fate played a part when he almost bumped into Clara in the middle of the hallway. Both of them hadn't been paying any attention to where they were walking.

No, Twelve didn't believe in fate. Just the probability of it happening was very small.

"Hi," Clara said, almost bashfully.

"Hi."

They stood there, only inches apart. Twelve couldn't help but smile at her. His brother didn't deserve her. He didn't really think that he deserved her but he could see why Ten said what he did.

"How are things going with you and River?" She asked.

"Good, I think. "

"Good."

"What about you and Eleven?" He asked.

"It is going well."

"Good."

Twelve smiled again when she did. He thought that her nervous laughter was cute but he didn't understand why she was nervous around him. They had spoken many times before and she had never acted like this. He wondered whether she had the same funny feeling he was having.

"Eleven mentioned that you had done a little travelling before the war. He also mentioned that you visited Earth a few times. My mother was always a great collector of Earth books. She told me that it was the best literature. That no one wrote like the authors on Earth." Clara said.

"They definitely had their own flair."

"Have you met Jane Austin? Just she is my favourite author. I love all her stories. Pride and Prejudice is my favourite."

He held his arm out to her, which she took with a smile. He started to lead her down the hall, the destination not yet clear to him.

"I have. She was someone that I wanted to meet too."

"Really? What is she like?"

"She is just brilliant. I think that she would like you. You should ask Eleven to take you to meet her. Just don't freak out."

"Oh, yeah, I should." She said, sounding disappointed.

So she did have the same feeling as him. He didn't want to tell her to ask Eleven but realistically that was who was going to take her. He wished that he could tell her that he would take her and introduce her to Jane Austin himself. He wished he would be the one to show her the universe. If he did, he'd watch her face and eyes. He already knew that her lips would curl up into a smile and her eyes would inflate without even taking her anywhere.

"I could imagine you two now." He said, trying to cheer her up again. "Sitting there with a cup of tea in hand, discussing what you love about her books, me stopping you if you are going to give her a spoiler."

"Basil." She started before she stopped herself.

"Yes?"

She turned and looked up at him. "River doesn't deserve you."

"Like my brother doesn't deserve you."

He knew that she wanted to say something different but she knew like he did, that it couldn't be said. That was who they were going to marry. It was the council's decision. Twelve had watched how hard Ten had struggled and he didn't think that he wanted to put himself through that.

"Regency England. You would love it." Twelve said to get the conversation back to a happier subject.


	12. The Truth

_Work is getting me down again. Probably doesn't help that I am ill for the second time this month._

 _Anyway, I am posting this and then going to try and write the next chapter, or otherwise, I won't be posting anything next week. This is annoying me now. I want to get this story out to you as fast as possible. I just want to get back to my old posting schedule._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Truth**

Twelve was still suspicious. River's words of him having to ask his brothers for an explanation still plagued him and he just couldn't shake the feeling that they had some meaning. He hadn't found the courage to ask his brothers yet though. He didn't feel like he could face the truth if what he had suspected was going on was actually going on. There was a part of him that like River and could see what the council had put them together.

But, even though things were now going as per the arrangements made during the war, he felt like he had re-found his fight against the arrangement. Ten's own comment didn't help. He shouldn't be lonely but the perfect match for him was with his brother.

River wasn't interested. He knew every time she switched off from listening to him. He knew every time when she shut off and got lost in her own thoughts. He had tried talking rubbish so many times, deliberately getting things wrong, just to see whether she was listening or not. So far she had only corrected him once in their whole courting, and that was during the first few weeks.

If she wasn't going to even try to keep this arrangement, why should he put in the effort for something that is going to fall flat on its face?

He knew that the council wouldn't be happy. He didn't know whether he would get the same treatment as Ten if he allowed it to fall through. Could a marriage agreement fall through?

The problem that Twelve had now was this weird feeling he had whenever he was around Clara. Her words still echoed around his head and they couldn't be truer. River didn't deserve him. Maybe because that was just because he thought that every woman was above him, but there was something about River that just didn't make him feel like they were well suited.

He knew that the council thought that they had done right at the time but Twelve had always been under the impression that the agreements were made without a brother being named. If that was the case, then couldn't something be worked out?

Twelve decided to leave the questions for now and placed down his guitar that he had been playing absent-mindedly. He did consider taking it with him as he went to find Clara but placed it back on the stand. Maybe one day he would be able to play the song he had in mind whenever he thought about her.

* * *

Clara felt pleasantly surprised when it was Twelve that she opened the door to rather than Eleven. Part of her had missed him but she couldn't help the nervous feeling that was building inside of her. She wondered whether this was the feeling that her mother used to talk about whenever she used to talk about how she felt when she met her father.

"Basil."

"I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Not at all."

"I just wondered whether you would like to go for a walk with me. Just the night looks like it will be clear. I don't know about you, but I love to see the stars."

"I love the stars as well. Just give me a minute."

Clara darted back into the room and grabbed her jacket. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping to stop the nervous feeling that she was feeling. She shouldn't be feeling nervous around him. It felt stupid to feel nervous around him. It just felt right.

She stopped herself from running back to the door. She was surprised to see him leaning against the door frame, his head bowed slightly.

"Ready?" She said.

He turned and smiled at her. "Of course."

He held out his arm to her and she took it in an instant. She just couldn't shake the feeling that this felt so right.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Eleven asked as he approached River.

The look that she was giving him made him nervous. Part of him thought that she was going to slap him, the other part of him though she was going to kiss him. He had deeply missed her. It just wasn't the same being with her and just being in the same room.

"I am more mad at your hypocrite of a brother for talking you into doing the right thing."

Eleven rested against his arms on the concrete wall. "I know what we started wasn't right."

"It doesn't help that I met you first. I thought that you were the Lord John of Gallifrey I was promised to and I fell for you."

"But that is the problem, isn't it? You have fallen for me, and so has Clara. I am sure she has."

"I am sure of it too."

"She is going to be the one that is going to get hurt in all of this."

River turned to him. "What about Twelve?"

"Twelve will get over it. He has never really been overly emotional."

She moved from her spot next to him. "I think your brother is more emotional than you would like to believe. Why do you think he carries around that stupid guitar for?"

"Because it distracts him. We become distracted in different ways. He has already done the running off and travelling thing. He has actually been grounded by the council because of it."

"Well, I think he might be a little distracted by something else at the moment."

Eleven turned and looked at her. He moved from his spot to stand behind her to see what she was looking at. He watched as Twelve and Clara laughed as they walked around the gardens. He could tell that that Twelve was the one telling the story but Eleven couldn't think of a story that would merit that much laughter.

If anything, it was weird to see his brother looking that happy. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his brother so happy and almost carefree. It made him more angry about the arrangements that had been made.

"That might just be the answer to our problems." River said.


	13. The Admission

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So, I don't really know how this will plan out. This story is currently in a 'post when I can' status. I basically wrote this chapter in a couple of hours, only finishing it like half an hour ago. I am planning on asking for fewer hours tomorrow so we will have to see how things pan out._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Admission**

River couldn't help herself as she peered out of the window to watch Eleven and Clara walk. She wanted to see if Eleven meant what he said, that he hadn't fallen in love with Clara. It was hard to determine when she couldn't hear what they were saying but every day that passed and he stayed in her company, she became less positive about it.

She knew that she couldn't do it. She couldn't marry Twelve and watch Eleven marry someone else. Even if they did live separate lives, she would have to be on the other side of the universe to even have a chance to get over Eleven. The only way she would get over him was to never to see him again.

She wanted to go and tell Twelve that she wants to end the agreement made for them and that the reason is that she was in love with Eleven. She was certain that he already knew that but he deserved to know why. Even if it would break his heart.

She knew why the agreements were made like they were. She knew why Twelve was chosen for her but, in her heart, she only wanted Eleven. She wanted to curse the universe for making them meet beforehand. She roughly wiped her cheeks as she felt the tears roll down them. She was not going to cry over him. She had promised herself that much.

* * *

River didn't understand why she felt nervous. Maybe it was just because she had finally made up her mind as to what she was going to do. She knew he wasn't going to like it but it was what she had to do. She could only ruin one agreement.

Eleven smiled at her but she couldn't find the strength to smile back at him. She knew that he would know something was wrong but she just couldn't bring herself to act like everything was okay. Because nothing was okay.

"River, you wanted to see me." He said, concern in his voice.

Maybe she should have saved him for last when she had done what she had to do and packed. Just said a quick goodbye before she left him for good.

"I want to say goodbye."

"Where are you going? On some dig?"

"I don't know where I am going. I haven't made my mind up yet. I have only just made my mind up that I am going."

She watched as his face changed. He gave her a look of confusion but his eyes gave away that he knew what she was going to say. She waited for a little while for him to ask what she had only just made her mind up on but she knew that he wasn't going to ask. He hated goodbyes. This was the worst thing for him.

"Well, I do know where I am going to go. I am going to talk to Twelve and then I am going to head to Gallifrey, to talk to the council about pulling out of the agreement that my parents made during the war. From there I don't know where I am going. Probably wherever you aren't."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"The council will never agree to it." He paused and bowed his head. "I don't want you to go. I know it hasn't been the same but we will find a way to make things work."

"But that won't work. The problem is that you will always be in a happy marriage. I won't be if I married your brother. I want you. I want to be with you. I want to marry you, not your brother. You will be fine. I have seen how you are with Clara. You will be good together."

"River, don't."

"The sooner it is done the better. Goodbye Eleven."

She didn't even wait around to see if he would say goodbye to her. She hoped that maybe if he didn't say it, they would see each other again, even if he had Clara on his arm.

* * *

River allowed Twelve a little more time to strum on his guitar before she interrupted him. He knew that she was there. He had looked up as she stood by the door, but she just hadn't said anything or walked closer to him. She was still battling with herself as to whether she should tell him the whole story or not.

The sound of the guitar stopped and she knew that she now had his undivided attention now. She couldn't back out now. No matter how much it was going to hurt him. And it was only the other night that she was saying how he was more emotional than his brother thought.

"River."

"Tell me that you want to marry me." She said, not knowing how else to start the conversation. She knew that he wouldn't take being gently lowered into it. She might as well get straight to the point.

The few moments of silence didn't fill her with happiness, that this was the right thing to do, more that this should have never been a thing in the first place. Neither of them was for it.

"I want you to be happy. You should be happy."

"I can't go through with this arrangement. I have never liked the arrangement made for us during the war."

"Nor have I. Don't worry. You don't have to explain. I have known for a while that you haven't been interested."

"If you haven't wanted this, then why have you made the effort?"

"River, believe me. I have been fighting this arrangement the moment I stepped on Gallifrey and learnt about it. I made the effort because I wanted to do the right thing by you. Because you deserved to have someone that looked like they were interested even if they weren't."

River opened her mouth to say something else but closed it again as he started to play his guitar again. The conversation was over and she needed to leave him to work out what had just happened. As she walked out of his room, she felt guilty. She should have made more of an effort.


	14. The Suggestion

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So I have had a slight change of circumstance, I have asked for fewer hours and I currently have one extra day off. So I am just going to have to organise my time well and hopefully write a little more. Not going to promise anything at the moment but we will have to see how things work out._

 _This chapter will hopefully cheer you up though._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Suggestion**

Twelve hadn't slept. He had sat, in the same spot, strumming his guitar all night. He hadn't even tried to sleep. He had been in some sort of daze ever since River left him after telling him that she couldn't go through with the agreement made for them. He knew that she wasn't all for it. He knew that he wasn't all for it. But he had never thought about ever ending the agreement.

He didn't want to be forced into a marriage but he didn't want to be alone. He knew that he had told his brothers many times that he was good on his own but he wasn't. He saw what Ten had with Rose and he wanted something like that. He wanted someone that he could turn to and smile at and everything would be okay.

He shook his head as he felt the tears start to trickle down his face. He didn't want to be like he was. He didn't want to act cold or unobservant or like the biggest grump going. He wanted to be like his older brothers. He wanted to be liked and surrounded by so many people. He wanted a family, but not necessarily related by blood. He wanted what Ten had.

"Are you coming to breakfast?"

Twelve looked up to see Clara standing there. She gave him a small smile that he couldn't return in that moment. She didn't need to see him wallowing in self-pity because he was nothing like his brothers. He just hoped Thirteen would have a better time of it than he did.

"No. I am not hungry."

"I thought..."

"Clara, no to be rude, but I would like to be left alone."

He didn't look at her but she knew that she was giving him a sad smile. She hadn't yet found out what had happened but he knew that by the end of the day she would. Then she would just pity him even more. He didn't need her pity. He just needed her. He needed Clara Oswald, the short woman that could walk faster than half his men.

"I'll get someone to bring you something."

He looked up to argue but she had already gone. He cursed himself. He was now going to blow it with her as well. He knew that he could easily catch up with her now to apologise but stayed where he was, doing exactly the same thing that he had been doing all night.

He was going to end up alone.

* * *

"You cared about the arrangement, didn't you?"

Twelve just looked up as Clara interrupted his thoughts for a second time that day.

"I don't know whether to be grateful that you actually have left your room and playing a different tune or not. What's the tune called?"

"I may not have wanted it, but I knew how hard Ten fought to have his marriage recognised. The council can be rather difficult when they want to be."

"Answering my first question. So the second one was worst?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because the tune or song or whatever is called Clara."

She gave him a wide smile. "What's bad about that?"

"At the very least, it should be called River." He looked down at his guitar. "I don't know how I am going to go back to Gallifrey to tell the council that the arranged marriage between River Song and me isn't going ahead."

"Maybe you don't."

"Sorry?"

Clara took the seat next to him. "See the problem is, I am promised to your brother but I believe he loves another. But that isn't even the start of it. I believe the person he loves is the person that is… well, was promised to you. And I know that I would rather be with you than him. So do you think we could swap?"

Twelve just blinked at her. "Sorry?"

"Basil, your brother is a good man and I can see why I have been paired with him, but I have enjoyed your company so much more. And let's face it, you must have suspected something. Plus I have seen the way that they look at each other. Honestly only some who is blind wouldn't be able to see it."

"That is why she said ask your brothers." Twelve said. "And why Ten had that chat with me. The..."

"Anyway, I have been thinking about this for a while. I just don't have the same feeling when I am around Eleven that I have when I am around you."

"The nervous feeling, even though we have spoken before."

Clara giggled. "I am glad I am not the only one to feel it."

"Clara, I always thought that I was good alone. I thought I was one of those people that could just be alone and not need to rely on anyone else. But I do. I just hadn't met the right person yet."

She bit her lip before she spoke. "My mother, before she died, always talked about this feeling she had whenever she was around my father. I had always looked for that feeling. It might not be what you want to hear, but I did love Danny. I just never had that feeling with him."

"I could do what you suggested. Just was a Lord of Gallifrey ever named as being promised to you? A certain Lord?"

"No. The agreement just said a Lord of Gallifrey. Why? What are you thinking?"

"If I go to the council, with the suspicion that something has happened between Eleven and River and the knowledge that we weren't named until after the war, then they might see your way of thinking. Basically, if I can prove that changing the Lords would be more beneficial..."

"They might be inclined to change it."

"The council will probably not be happy with it."

"But after everything the council has put you through, don't you deserve to be happy?"

Twelve looked at her. "I don't deserve you."

"Maybe not but I don't deserve you either."

They sat there, smiling at each other. For the first time since the arrangement was announced, Twelve didn't feel any bad feeling towards it. If he could have a life with Clara, it would be better than the years that he had before. They might not deserve each other but they were exactly what the other one needed.


	15. The New Agreement

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _I am sorry this is a little late. Things just got a little hectic before Christmas. I hope that you all had a good Christmas._

 _We will see how things go. If I still feel like I did on Christmas Eve morning, I want to quit my job like next month. Whether I will or not, I don't know yet. But if I do, I am going to treat myself by doing the things that I want to do. Like, write fanfiction. I may have realised that I put quite a bit of pressure on myself each week to get a lot down. Oh well, I don't do it now when I am young I will never do it._

 _Also, who is still not okay after Twice Upon a Christmas? I cried from beginning to end._

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **The New Agreement**

"Do you have to pack?"

Twelve smiled at Clara as she entered his chambers and sat down on the bed, beside his suitcase.

"I do. I might only be going home but I don't know how long the council will make me wait for their answer."

"Why does the council make all your decisions? Why not your parents?"

"Because we don't technically have parents. We are made on the looms."

"But the Lord of Gallifrey?"

"The Lord of Gallifrey is Lord John, the First, of Gallifrey. One is the oldest and until he dies, he is in charge. But just because he is in charge, doesn't mean that he is in charge, if you get what I mean. The council said when they wanted the Lord John's to be … made. It makes them believe that they have control over us. They are our parents really."

"Do you think they will agree?"

"Clara, at the moment, I will just be glad if they just entertain the idea of it all."

"May I join you?"

"On Gallifrey?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that might not be the best idea."

"Why?"

"They might think that we have eloped or something. Don't get me wrong, I want to marry you. But I don't want to be frown upon by the council because I have brought you to Gallifrey before the arrangement has changed. Basically, I think I have enough to explain to the council without they jumping to conclusions."

"Then I will just have to wait for you to return."

Twelve didn't know where he got the urge from but after he zipped his suitcase up, he cupped her face and kissed her. He slowly pulled away, knowing it was something that he wanted to do more in the future. The little smile on her face confirmed that this was what Clara wanted as well.

"Something to remember me by while I am gone. I, hopefully, won't be long."

With that, he picked his suitcase up and left the room. The sooner he got to Gallifrey, the sooner he could return to Clara Oswald. He had to try and be as quick as he could.

"Basil, you've forgotten your guitar," Clara shouted after him.

He turned and started walking backwards. "I know. It means I have to come back."

The wide smile that she gave him was something he had made an instant memory of. It would keep him going on the journey back to Gallifrey and while he was on Gallifrey. Even though he was heading home, it felt like he wasn't going to where he was supposed to be.

* * *

Twelve had no idea why he felt so nervous. He was technically talking to the council about something that he wanted to happen. He wanted to marry Clara Oswald and the only way to make that happen was for the council to agree to the swap.

But he did know why he was nervous. He was scared that they would reject Clara's idea, that they would blame him for his arrangement with River Song falling through. Most of the backlash would probably fall on him rather than his brother, even if it was him who made the mess in the first place.

He took a deep breath before he stepped into the room. He took his spot in the centre and looked up at the council members.

"Lord John, the Twelfth. Why have you returned from Endor without your fiancée?"

"My Lords, that is why I stand before you. River Song, the one promised to me, has made it known that she wishes to break the agreement made by yourselves and her parents. She doesn't wish to marry me as I don't wish to marry her. But I have…"

"John the Twelfth, it was your job to marry the woman. Not to decide whether you want to marry the woman or not. We gave you time to find out about each other rather than just bring her to Gallifrey for you to marry. We were kind to you and your brother to give you time and you throw the agreement back in our faces."

"Wait, I have a solution."

"These agreements were made during a time of war. We needed the men. How can you possibly have a solution? Not marrying River Song will be looked as an insult."

"I have asked about and you never stated which Lord of Gallifrey would marry who, just that it would be sorted out at a later date. The agreement between yourselves and River Song's parents can still be upheld if you swap the Lord of Gallifrey that you have chosen for her. I have my suspicions that something had been going on between River Song and my brother, John the Eleventh. If they have been involved with each other that would undo the agreement between Eleven and Clara."

"John the Twelfth, get to the point."

"Basically, Lord John the Eleventh will be engaged to River Song and I, Lord John the Twelfth, will be engaged to Clara Oswald."

The council murmured. He didn't know whether that was a good sign or not. They hadn't completely shot down the idea but it didn't mean that they were going to agree to it still.

"These agreements were made a long time ago." They said as they quietened down.

"May I contribute to the argument?"

Twelve smiled as Nine joined him in the council room.

"Lord John the Ninth. What do you want to contribute?"

"There had been something going on between John the Eleventh and River Song but not enough to totally void the agreement made with the Oswalds." Nine looked at Twelve. "But you can't help who you fall in love with. I have this feeling that John the Eleventh and River Song may have fallen in love."

"We will debate the proposition brought to us by Lord John the Twelfth."

Both the brothers bowed lowly before they turned on their heel and left the hall. Twelve knew that now he had the long wait for them to talk over it. He turned to his brother.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I did. Ten called and said what had happened. He was worried about you. Plus I know how you are feeling."

"Nine?"

"I had met Rose and asked her to marry me before Ten. I asked her before I went off on that secret mission, you know the one that only me and the now immortal Captain Jack Harkness came back from, just so I had something to come back too. I arrived back to find that she had married our brother. You saw as many horrors as I did during the war. You deserve happiness Twelve."

Twelve could only watch his brother walk away from him.


	16. The Swap

_So..._

 _Still trying to keep up._

 _Firstly I would like to say that I hope that you are enjoying the first couple of days of 2018. For me, I have decided that I will do more for myself and just have a 'why not?' attitude to things. I just feel like I am stuck in some sort of cycle and I want to break from it. I want to do things that excite me, like writing fanfiction and just doing things that doesn't require me just to go to work. Still working on the hours thing._

 _Secondly, I am quite glad that I don't have many chapters left of this story left to write. Just means that I will start to write another story soon, which I will leave a gap so that I can get ahead of myself and not feel like I am delaying the story in any way._

 _Please enjoy this chapter, that I only finished like 20 minutes ago._

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Swap**

Twelve tapped his feet nervously, wishing that he had actually brought his guitar or Clara. He had no idea what the council would decide. He had given them a way that meant that the agreements would still be met but they could still disagree with it.

He smiled as Nine returned. He always felt that Nine understood him a little more than his other brothers, well the younger of his brothers. They seemed so alike.

"I thought I would let you know that Thirteen has finally come out of the loom."

"Good, I am not the youngest now."

"Lady John the Thirteenth of Gallifrey will probably not meet you before you go."

"Lady?" Twelve nodded. "I am glad it's a girl. I was wondered when one would come along."

"Well, you can tell Ten and Eleven the good news."

"Lord John the Twelfth, the council has finished debating your proposition. They are waiting for you to give their verdict. Lord John the Ninth, you may not enter the council chamber."

"Good luck." Nine said, flashing him a smile.

Twelve felt a little bit of comfort from his brother. Nine had helped out when he didn't have to. He nodded at his brother before he followed the guard to the council chamber. He let out a shaky breath as he stood in the same place he had done a couple of hours ago.

"Lord John the Twelfth of Gallifrey, you came to the council to ask whether the agreements made during the war could be upheld with a change in named Lord of Gallifrey in the agreement. The council have debated your proposal. We agree to the proposal and agree to the change in Lord of Gallifrey. We will leave you to tell Lord David and Lady Clara."

"Thank you so much." Twelve said before he ran out of the chamber. He needed to get back to Endor and fast.

* * *

"Darling, are you alright?"

Clara turned to look at her father. "Just waiting for Twelve."

"Clara, I… The agreement was made between you and Eleven. I don't understand why you have spent more time with Twelve. Just because he made a mess of his arrangement doesn't mean you can make a mess of yours. I know you weren't all for this but you have to make it work."

She turned back to the window. "Twelve didn't make a mess of his arrangement. Father, I believe that Eleven and River were involved before he met me and she met Twelve. Our arrangements were doomed from the beginning. Eleven and I would be fine but Twelve would never be fine with River."

"I know you are only trying to be kind but..."

"You don't need to worry. I think I love him, Twelve that is."

"But the arrangement?"

"Clara!"

Clara smiled at him before she set off down the hall towards the sound of Twelve's voice. She ran down a few corridors before she called out his name before they meet only a few moments later. She didn't particularly know what came over her but as soon as she reached him, she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tensed for a moment before he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up.

"So?" She said once she was back on the ground.

Twelve put his hand into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "This is the councils' agreement to the swap in the arrangements. I just need to ask for your father's permission."

Clara smiled widely at him before he pulled her closer and kissed her. She couldn't stop herself from bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks before resting her hands on his neck. He had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. It was the best news in the universe.

* * *

Twelve was quite glad that Eleven, Ten and River were all talking when he found them. He could do everything at once. He reached into his jacket and got one of the letters that the council had given him. He stormed up to Eleven and pushed the letter into his chest.

"There you go. Yet again I am the one to sort out the mess that you made."

"Hang on. The mess that I made?" Eleven said.

"Yeah. The mess that you made. Don't worry Chinny, Ears told me everything. That you and River met before and that you had been involved with each other but not enough not void the arrangements made. You know I had a suspicion but I hoped that you hadn't done that. So I have done your dirty work for you and all you have to do is as River's parents for their permission." He turned to Ten. "And I expected more from you."

"This isn't my fault," Eleven argued.

"No, it is just me that is meant to feel like a failure. Because that is the way I felt when River told me that she couldn't marry me. If you had just told me, I would have tried to help you. I would have helped you find a way. I would have supported my brother. Instead of you thinking that I would just be alright because I am me. Now I am going to do my part and going and ask Dave for his permission." Twelve turned on his heel and started to walk away from them. "Oh and just so you know. Thirteen is a woman."

"I told you. I said we should have just told him." He heard Ten say.

Twelve just shook his head. Maybe his brothers didn't know him.

* * *

Twelve could only smile when Clara held onto his arm as they walked to give the letter from the council to Dave. It had been Clara's idea to do it together. She had said that her father might get use to the idea if she was there with him. He couldn't actually remember the last time he felt this happy.

"Father," Clara said as they entered the room.

"Clara, Twelve."

"Clara has told me that you know something about why I left for Gallifrey but this is the council's response to a proposal that the Lords of Gallifrey named in the agreement are changed." Twelve turned and look at Clara. "It was Clara's idea. She was the one to work out that something wasn't quite right between Eleven and River. This way, everyone gets what they want."

"Is this what you want Clara?" Dave asked.

"Yes." She said as she smiled up at Twelve.

Dave took the letter and read it before he leant back in his chair. "I will write to the council telling them that I too accept this change. As it is what Clara wants."

Twelve smiled at Dave. "Thank you, Sir."


	17. The Plans

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Part of me doesn't know what to do. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love writing fanfiction but I will definitely be taking a break from at least uploading after I have finished this story. The last 5 to 6 months have been really full on for me and I want to be able to do the things I want to do without other things getting in the way. I put so much pressure on myself each week to get stuff done. I am working and full-time job hunting. I run three fandom Instagram accounts (two picture edits and one, a backup video edit account). Then I write fanfiction on top of that and I also decided to rewrite my first ever fanfic and upload it to AO3 (the same name if you want to seek me out. Current fic is Merlin but I will ). I need to slow down. I can't do what I want anymore in the same way that I used to._

 _Sorry about that. Now on with the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Plans**

"I know you said that you wanted to keep to my tradition but what do you think about this?"

Twelve turned away from the cards on the table to look behind him at Clara. He was taken aback in the moment. She looked absolutely beautiful in the wedding dress that she had chosen. It took him a few moments to turn back.

"Clara!"

"No just what do you think? I don't want Linda involved and my father just said whatever I thought was best. I am not like you with an army of brothers to ask whether I look okay and I haven't really got that many friends. So what do you think?"

"At the moment I am trying to erase that memory. I want to keep your traditions."

She huffed in frustration. "I will just have to take the gormless look you gave me in the beginning as that you like it."

"Clara, you look beautiful. I was just trying to save it for the day. And I have got a sister now if you want to borrow her."

"So Lady John, the Thirteenth, of Gallifrey. I am glad."

"So am I."

"Did you want to get married on Gallifrey?"

"Clara, I have told you that it is fine. The council will get their wedding in the form of Eleven and River's. Honestly, the further you get down the line, the less important you get. I don't like Gallifrey anyway. I think I will move in with you when we are married. I want to get away from Gallifrey again."

"I do have a reason as to why I want to get married here."

"You don't have to have a reason."

"I want to be married somewhere where I believe my mother will see me. Is that being stupid?"

Twelve turned around again and was glad that she had managed to get changed in the time that they had been talking. He gestured for her to come closer with his head. When she reached him, he pulled her down into his lap and held her close to him.

"There is absolutely nothing stupid about that. If I had a mother, I would want her to see me, wherever I was. I also think that your father is glad that you are getting married here. I suppose something like this is what he has been planning for all your life. The day you get married and handed over to someone else to be in control of."

She hit him lightly on the chest. "I am not a control freak."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled. "Plus you are the bride. Everything is your choice. I have fought the council for this joining so I might as well fight for where our wedding is going to be held. I just want you to be happy."

She smiled widely at him. "I am happy. I finally have my Lord of Gallifrey."

He obligated when she cupped his cheek and brought him into the kiss. He could never get over how right it felt just to kiss her. It was one of the best things in the universe for him.

"Now, will you help me with these cards. Apparently, we need to send them ourselves. That was what your father said."

She giggled before she picked up the first card. "I will put the card in if you stick it down and stamp it."

He just smiled up at her as she handed him the card. He loved how they were already acting. He just hoped that he could keep this feeling alight for their whole marriage. He never wanted to lose what he was feeling now.

* * *

"You know you said earlier that you want to get away from Gallifrey again," Clara mentioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't want to stay on Endor. I want to see the universe. I want to visit the places that you have told me about. My mother gave me a book when I was younger of 101 places to visit. I have always hoped that I could visit them all and more."

She turned to Twelve when he didn't say anything. He was sitting there, smiling widely at her.

"What? What's that smile for?"

"You are perfect for me. We never have to sit still again if you don't want to. We only have to worry about your father's seat. I have a number of brothers before me and the likelihood I am ever going to become the High Lord of Gallifrey is very unlikely. We don't have to settle in one place."

"I would like to settle down one day."

He looked at her a little weirdly before he got the gist of what she was on about. She was on about them starting a family. For him, it felt a little too soon to be thinking about it. It was only a week ago that he thought that he was never going to get married.

"Just out of curiosity." Clara continued. "If we did have any children, would they have to be called John?"

He opened his mouth to answer but closed it again, not really knowing the answer. Gallifrey had been made as a culture where the council ruled over the people with one family being the High Lord rather than having a King as most colonies had.

"I could see no reason that we couldn't name them differently. I will fight the council if they say otherwise. Or we could just name them what we like. They might just have to be named in public like that." He thought about it a little more. "I actually don't know how it will work if we do keep calling them John."

Clara giggled. "Did I scare you?" She asked. "Just I have always wanted to have a family."

He gave her a smile. "You didn't scare me. It just wasn't something I hadn't thought about yet. I mean I hadn't thought about it yet. But I have wanted the same. I am part of a big family but we have never really been close."

"I think we will have the greatest family ever."

Twelve smiled widely at her, knowing that she was the right choice for him. He would never feel lonely again with her by his side.


	18. The Weddings

_Thank you for your reviews._

 _I am sorry for the rant in my last chapter. Just put what I was feeling at that moment and I needed to get it off of my chest one way or another and for once you guys got it. If anything, I am taking new fanfiction ideas as a positive. So there is more from me for when I get less busy or just have more time to myself where I am trying not to just get enough sleep to function._

 _Please enjoy this chapter. I didn't really know how to end it so I do hope that the ending is okay._

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **The Weddings**

Twelve grumbled as he adjusted his collar. He hated the ceremonial robes that he was being made to wear. There was nothing wrong with what he had on before the council caught wind that he wasn't going to be dressed the same as his brothers. It wasn't like he was going to be standing at the front with Eleven. He had chosen Ten for that job. He heard Clara laugh.

"What are you wearing?"

"Reason 10,000 why we are not having a Gallifreyian wedding."

"Duly noted."

"Our ceremonial robes. Which I am hoping that once we are married, I will never have to wear again." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I am never coming back to Gallifrey. I will happily settle on Endor but I am never coming back here."

Clara giggled. "How are we going to do that?"

"I have someone working on that. And as soon as the ceremony is over, I am getting changed." He paused. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Ah, so you did notice."

"Of course. It is a dress I have never seen before and you have coloured in your face."

She scoffed and shook her head. "I was asking for that."

"What?"

She smiled up at him. "Promise me you will never change. Don't promise me anything else. Just never change."

"So did I say something wrong or right?"

She rose on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "You said something that was you. I better find my seat."

"I wish you were sitting next to me. We could get through this awful wedding together. Gallifreyian weddings take forever."

She gave him a small smile before leaving him where he was. He went back to fiddling with his gown, trying to make it feel more comfortable.

"I honestly think you have the better choice."

Twelve looked up at Nine before looking to where Clara had been stopped by Eleven. "I think I lucked out."

"I suppose she is also the reason why you asked me to do what you asked."

"She wants to travel and I have sat still for the council. I am marrying now and once I am married, then they won't have a hold over me. I am the twelfth in line. I doubt I will get to be the High Lord of Gallifrey. I might as well enjoy the rest of my life."

"Good." Nine said as he handed him a key. "I tried not scratch the paint but you might want to touch it up. I have done exactly as you have asked. The council won't know where you are and you can enter it. I do mean when I say you should be happy Twelve. You have put up a lot because of Eleven and Ten hasn't been the most helpful."

"But so do you Nine. Please tell me you have someone."

Nine smiled at him. "Oh, I do have someone. It is why I am doing the same as you. Escaping the council to be with them."

* * *

Twelve bounced around as he tried to get his nerves in check. He fiddled with the key that Nine had given him and he really hoped that Clara would like the surprise. He had already driven the TARDIS to Endor. He just needed to show Clara and tell her that it was their ticket out of here. He pocketed the key, scared that he was going to end up losing it.

As the music changed, he took a deep breath before he turned to look at her. She really did look beautiful. It was weird how he had got here though. The woman walking down the aisle wasn't the woman that was meant to be his wife. She was supposed to be his sister-in-law. He could only smile about how things had managed to work out for the better. He was having the simple wedding, marrying someone that he was sure loved him. Eleven was more suited to the big wedding he had.

He knew that he would have to thank the stars for the opportunity to have things this way. He wasn't totally sure but he felt like he had done something extremely right for the universe to give her to him. He smiled widely at her as she took the place by his side and the priest started the ceremony.

* * *

"I said no peeking." Twelve said as he tapped her hands away from her face.

"For future reference, I hate surprises. Just tell me where you are taking me."

"That would ruin the surprise. Not much further now."

"Basil, please."

He stopped her and stood behind her before he untied the blindfold and let it fall from her eyes. He would have loved to see her expression but the gasp that she gave was enough to let him know that she loved it. She took a few steps forward and brushed the outside of the TARDIS with her fingertips. She walked all the way around it.

"I thought that they were a myth."

"The council doesn't like us using them. As you can see, mine got stuck as a police phone box. I think I may have spent a little too long in 1960s England."

"So they do go anywhere in time and space."

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. TARDIS. One's granddaughter came up with the name when she was young. But that isn't the best part." He took the key out of his pocket and pushed it into the lock. He turned the key and pushed open the door. "This is the best part."

He watched as Clara's eyes inflated. He waited for those words.

"It's smaller on the outside."

He frowned at her. "Most people, actually everyone I have ever shown it to, say it is bigger on the inside."

"Sorry, do you want me to do it again?"

"No." He said before he took a step inside. It felt like home. "So Clara Oswald, where do you want to go?"

"I have you know it is Clara Smith now." She paused for a moment as she walked to the central console. "I want to go everywhere."

They just stoothereir smiling at each other, knowing that the next part of their lives, together, was going to be amazing.


	19. The Travelling

_Guys, we are on the penultimate chapter._

 _Thank you for the reviews._

 _Now for another nice and bright chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **The Travelling**

"Clara, what are you doing?"

She stopping packing before she turned to her father. The worried look on his face told her that he already knew what she was doing and perhaps going to do, but she needed to confirm it for hi,.

"I am packing. Twelve has his TARDIS outside. We aren't leaving straight away. We are going to spend tonight here and then leave in the morning. Father, I am finally going to go traveling. I can finally see the 101 things to see in the book that mother gave me. Twelve doesn't want to sit still and neither do I. We are both still young and we both want to explore the universe."

"You're my only child, Clara." He argued.

"I know. I don't expect you to let me go easily but I will write from wherever I am, telling you that I am safe. Endor is the only place that we will have a tie to. Twelve is never going to become the High Lord of Gallifrey and his responsibilities are as small as are mine. We now might be a Lord and Lady of Gallifrey but we can also live a semi-normal life. I want that father. I don't want to be tied to my title, nor does Twelve."

"You are just like your mother," Dave said as he sat down on the bed. "She wanted to disappear until it was time for me to take my father's seat. She was always the more adventurous out of us. I always said that we could and it never happened. My father got ill and then you were born and we just learnt to love the little things in life. Go and see the universe."

She hugged him tightly. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too."

* * *

"There you are. I have been looking all over for you." Clara said as she found Twelve.

"Just mingling. Linda was pulling me to meet all these different people. I am so glad that you are back now."

"Here is the key back. Placed most of my stuff in there. Got to have something to come back home for."

He sighed as he looked around at the people in the room. "I know you might want to socialise more but I have socialised enough to last me for the next couple of years. Part of me wants to start our… night. If you get what I mean."

Clara just giggled. "These might be mainly my guests but they are more my father's."

"You don't have any weird customs about how it happens."

"I hope not. Maybe if we do sneak off now, we won't find out."

Twelve reached for her hand before pulling her across the room towards the exit. As soon as they were in the corridor, they ran down them, hand in hand. Clara hoped that there would be more of these moments together. It was them against the universe now.

As they stopped outside of her chambers, Clara instantly pulled him down for a kiss. Everything that she wanted to say in that moment was said with that kiss. Like this day had been the best day of her life. Like she wouldn't want to be married to anyone else. Like she wished that every day was happy like this one.

The door shut heavily as Twelve kicked it closed and continued to carry her towards her bed. He gently laid her down before they broke from their kiss. As they laid there, with him on top of her, she couldn't help but cup his cheeks as she took him in. This man was now her husband. He was hers until the end of one of their days.

He gave her smile before kissing her again. This was it now. She really hoped that the night would be just as good as the day.

* * *

Twelve knew that he didn't need as much sleep as Clara did and he knew that he should have woken her when he got out of her bed, but she had looked so beautiful and calm that he couldn't bring himself to break the spell that she was under. She knew where he would be. She would find him once she was ready to say goodbye to Endor.

He still couldn't believe his luck with everything. He had a beautiful wife and they were about to explore the universe together. There was nothing more that he wanted from life at the moment. He knew that the time for children would come, but he hoped for a few adventures before then. He raised his head as the door opened and Clara joined him.

"Ready?" He asked.

She smiled at him before nodding and joining him at the console.

"I know the perfect place for our first stop. I think we should have a honeymoon and honestly, this is the most relaxing place that I have ever been to."

"Sounds like a plan."

Twelve smiled as he placed to co-ordinates into the computer before stepping towards a lever. He gestured for Clara to come to where he was.

"Just hold that and spin it around when I pull down this." He said, pointing at the lever that he wanted her to pull.

"Can't pilot it by yourself."

"Clara, the console is hexagonal for a reason. It is supposed to take six people to pilot it. I can do it by myself but I now share everything with you. Just grab the lever."

He watched as she grabbed the lever and spun it as he pulled down his. The TARDIS started to make a groaning sound as she set off to the coordinates put into her system. The laughter that fell from his wife's lips was amazing. He hoped that wherever they went, she would be this excited.

The next stop for Twelve and Clara was everywhere and anywhere.


	20. The Future

_Here we are. At the end of this story._

 _Firstly, I want to apologise again that this end hasn't come sooner. I am still so annoyed that work got in the way of something that I wanted to do. I know that life can't be helped but when you are working a job that you don't want to work, it is things like this that keep you going. it felt weird and wrong not to write and to leave this for over a month. So I am sorry that I had to do that._

 _Secondly, I want to thank you all for your support. As always you have been amazing and do write for you guys as much as myself. I have enjoyed reading every review that has come through and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the rest of them._

 _I will be back. I don't know when yet. I am definitely taking a break from upload, mainly because I don't have anything to upload at the moment. I will be taking at least a month off but we will see how things go. Maybe if I get lucky and get a new job (one I will actually enjoy), then things will be better for me._

 _The next story will more than likely be Open Wifi, Missing Students._

 _Hopefully will see you soon._

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Future**

 _Dear Father_

 _I am sorry I haven't written to you in a while. We have been a little busy. Finally found somewhere where we would like to call home, but more about that a bit later._

 _I am so glad that you told me to take this opportunity. The universe is amazing. We have seen many planets and such wonderful sights. We have got into danger a few times, a few close calls but John has always got us out of trouble. He is just brilliant like that. I am learning off of him. I did save him on our last adventure. He wasn't too happy about that. We have saved many planets. It has just been amazing. Not when we have had to walk away from some situations._

 _I am having the time of my life and I definitely wouldn't change a thing. We will be visiting soon. We have some exciting news. It is one of the reasons that we are trying to find somewhere to call home. I think the news will be better in person._

 _Look forward to seeing you soon._

 _Love_

 _Clara Smith_

 _Lady John Smith XII of Gallifrey_

* * *

"Miss, can you do your posh voice?"

Clara turned around to face the class. There had been a few changes since she left Endor, the main one being the way that she talked and acted. She no longer acted or talked like she was taught. Not that she minded. She wanted to break away from her title.

They knew that everyone knew who they were. It was pretty hard when John was who he was. Even the twelfth brother just couldn't be forgotten about. He was a war hero. However, it was largely ignored.

"Well, I suppose that you have been good." She said, falling back into that voice. "Now I think we are done for the day. I hope that you have a good evening and I will see you in the morning."

The children all smiled widely at her before they placed their books into their desks before running out of the classroom. Clara smiled as she begun to clean off the board and tidy up her room. She dropped down into her chair before she heard the knock. Just on time.

"You do know you don't have to knock. I have finished for the day."

"I know." Twelve said as he entered the room.

She sat there smiling as she saw that he was wearing the baby carrier that she had brought. She didn't particularly think that he would use it but was glad to see that he was. He turned to the side to show their daughter.

"Look at daddy carrying you around." She said.

Twelve smiled as he sat down in the chair opposite her desk with a huff. The transition from the high life to a working life had taken it out on them. Twelve had trained as a doctor while Clara had chosen to teach. It was just demanding all the time, definitely Twelve's job and with an 18-month-old child in the mix, life was far from simple. However, Clara didn't mind that.

"Long day?"

"Too long. Always the days that I am on call are the busiest. That is the only reason I am using this thing. It was just easier than the pushchair."

"How has she been?"

"Quiet most of the time. So she is going to be a right pain in the backside tonight. Although, I don't think she has slept yet."

"That might be our saving grace."

"I know I want to spend some time with my wife."

Clara smiled, knowing that she wanted exactly the same. She knew what was on his mind but that didn't matter. The way he made her feel was enough to take every stress out of the day.

"How is your new assistant?"

"Nardole? He isn't my assistant. He is more of a nuisance than any assistance. I am actually considering taking someone else on. There is this person who approached me a few weeks ago. I think her name was Bill. I might have to take her up on that offer. Train her into being what I would want her to be like."

"Sounds like a good idea. You might need the extra help soon. Well not soon but in the near future."

"Why?"

"I have something to tell you. It is only something that I found out this morning."

"Okay." Twelve said, sitting up a little straighter.

"It will mean a trip to Endor."

"Clara, please tell me it is nothing serious."

She took him in for a moment, guessing how his worried features would change after she said what she was about to say.

"Would you enjoy having another child about?"

Twelve smiled widely at her. "Seriously? You are with child again."

"I think the common term is that I am pregnant."

"You're pregnant." He looked down at their daughter. "Do you hear that Ellie? You are going to have a brother or sister."

Ellie made some noises that sounded like sounds of agreement as she waved her hands about. Clara could only smile wider at her reaction. Their family was growing and in that moment, she couldn't help but feel like everything was perfect.

"Do we have to go to Endor or has Dave divorced Linda yet?"

"God I wish."

"We will have to dress all posh again. I am enjoying wearing what I want."

"Basil, half the time you look homeless."

"You've seen our ceremonial dress. I would rather look homeless than wear that."

"I will get your red velvet coat dry cleaned. You can wear that again with a shirt and trousers. Linda will hate you even more if you turn up wearing about sixty thousand layers. I am lucky. As I will be pregnant, I won't have to wear my corsets. Thank the stars."

"Well, we will just get through it how we have got through it the other times."

"Together." She said finishing off his sentence.

Everything in that moment was perfect. Twelve, John, Basil may not have been the brother that was promised to Clara but he was the brother that she wanted and that she was sure that would make her happy. Honestly, she thought she couldn't be any happier than she was in that moment.


End file.
